It is known that RFID systems comprise a transponder including an RFID chip and an RFID antenna. As is known, RFID labels are produced in such a way that a so-called RFID inlay with a transponder is provided between a cover strip provided on the lower face with a contact adhesive film and a support layer, which is also a strip, which is removable from the contact adhesive film. The RFID inlay comprises an RFID chip mounted on a flat antenna and electrically connected thereto, with the RFID antenna being mounted on an antenna foil.
Various methods are known for manufacturing RFID antennas. According to one method, the antenna contour is etched out of a foil. This method is slow, expensive, and harmful to the environment. As an alternative, the antenna may be applied directly to a correspondingly structured strip material by metalizing. Similarly, it has also already been proposed that the antennas be produced by printing using a conductive ink, for example, silver ink. This method is also expensive and—to the extent that the ink contains a heavy metal—harmful to the environment. PET is usually used as the flat backing strip to which the flat antennas are applied. This material is not recyclable.